In conventional systems, users often use an interactive guide to access media content (e.g., broadcast television, movies, on-demand content, etc.). For example, the interactive guide may allow users to see available titles and/or the scheduled availability of media content. Invariably, the interactive guide may feature data that is out-of-date or otherwise incorrect. However, providers of media guidance data used to populate the interactive guide may have few means to detect and verify the data appearing in an interactive guide.